Une affaire de famille
by mayaholmes
Summary: Un ami de John a disparu, laissant derrière lui une promesse et un soleil. Une affaire de famille qui va mener les deux amis dans le berceau de la Renaissance, loin de Londres mais toujours ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première fic sur ce site (enfin, ce n'est pas ma première fic à proprement parlé mais la première que je partage). J'ai choisi cet univers et ce paring car, comme vous tous je suppose, je suis en manque de Sherlock ! Je zieute constamment la page FB de la BBC pour voir une annonce concernant la nouvelle saison.**

**Bref, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'idée de l'enquête (celle à partir de deuxième chapitre) qui est largement inspiré de la saga de Marie-Aude Murail **_**Nils Hazard**_**. **

**Rating M, donc homophobes, suivez le chemin de briques jaunes jusqu'à la petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran.**

**Très bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

Chapitre 1

Il court. Bousculant les passants, il tente de parvenir au lieu fixé. _Par Saint Georges ! Ils n'ont pas de maison ces gens._Encore quelques mètres… Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'engager dans les folies de son colocataire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère : il souffle, transpire et grogne. _Plus que 30 secondes… Allez ! Encore un effort, John !_ Il y est presque et… merde !

« Voyons, John. C'est un temps tout à fait honorable. » Sherlock tapait un sms à Lestrade sur son BlackBerry afin d'innocenter son client. « Tu as pu prouver que Robertson ne pouvait pas tuer son concurrent et n'est donc pas coupable : personne ne peut parcourir les 754 m séparant les deux bureaux en 6 minutes et 34 secondes. »

John grogna : son ego d'ancien soldat, formait à la vitesse et à l'endurance en milieu hostile en prenait un coup.

« Je peux le faire. Tu veux pas qu'on réessaie ?

- Non, John, c'est fini. Robertson a la même corpulence, le même passif sportif et on est à l'heure exacte où le crime a été commis. Si, toi, tu n'as pas pu le faire, il n'a pas pu lui non plus. Maintenant, retournons à l'intérieur. Je suis certain que je vais te donner une nouvelle occasion de t'enthousiasmer devant mon génie. »

Et il avait raison. La secrétaire de direction avait fait le coup : encore une histoire de sentiments ! Elle n'avait pas supporté que son patron, la victime, ainsi que Robertson, refusent ses avances : elle avait donc fait croire à une affaire d'espionnage industriel qui a mal tourné, tuant Clark tout en accusant son concurrent. Cette idiote avait ensuite transféré l'argent volé sur un compte dans un paradis fiscal du Pacifique, faisant une pierre deux coups. Le seul détail qui l'avait trahi est une bague en diamant, achetée pour « fêter » sa victoire et l'emprisonnement du client du détective. _Idiote ! Elle aurait très bien pu réussir et s'enfuir. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle parade et vérifie qu'elle avait bien floué Scotland Yard._ L'affaire avait au moins pu fournir un peu de distractions à Sherlock. Depuis son retour en fanfare (et une claque monumentale de la part de John), Sherlock avait dû subir les conséquences de ses trois années d'absence. Il lui fallait se refaire un nom, même si celui-ci avait été blanchi quelques jours après sa chute. Heureusement que John était là. John… Sherlock avait eu peur, en revenant, de le trouver fiancé, avec un boulot stable, un chien et une maison en banlieue. Mais non. John s'était accroché, avait continué de vivre à Baker Street, continuant à être fidèle au souvenir de Sherlock. La nuit de son retour, après que Sherlock ait supprimé Moran, le dernier serviteur de Moriarty, le détective avait trouvé John sur son fauteuil, son coussin Union Jack calé derrière sa tête, un magazine de mots croisés sur les genoux, somnolant. Il avait dû passer une longue journée. Sherlock savait par son très cher frère que le médecin continuait à travailler dans la clinique de Sarah et faisait quelques missions dans un hôpital de jour pour les plus démunis. _Toujours au service des autres…_ Sherlock s'était alors installé dans le sofa et avait attendu les premières lueurs du jour que John se réveille. Que le docteur avait ouvert les yeux, il avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Cela lui arrivait souvent de croire voir son ami au détour d'un couloir ou dans la rue, au milieu d'une foule de badauds. Mais là, à sa place, sur son canapé, dans son plus beau costume, portant la chemise violette qui lui seyait tant, c'était assez étrange. Le « Bonjour John » avait fini par confirmer 1) qu'il ne rêvait pas, 2) que Sherlock était bel et bien vivant, comme dans ses plus fous espoirs et 3) que c'est lui, John Waston, qui allait le tuer ! L'ancien soldat avait alors tempêté, crié, juré et lui avait filé la plus belle claque de toute sa vie. Sherlock était resté de marbre puis, quand John s'était arrêté et dirigé vers la cuisine pour faire du thé, il avait suivi son ami qui lui avait tant manqué et lui avait tout raconté. Ses trois années de cavale, comment il réussit à tromper son monde lors de sa chute, la découverte de Moran, le dernier sniper, sa traque et la fin du réseau de Moriarty. Il avait fini par chuchoter que Baker Street lui avait manqué, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et, dans une très moindre mesure, Mycroft mais surtout lui, John, bien plus qu'un colocataire, bien plus qu'un ami. John s'était alors retourné. Il lui avait tendu sa tasse de thé, préparé à la perfection, en lui soufflant un « Je te déteste » qui montrait à Sherlock qu'il était déjà pardonné. C'était i mois déjà. La vie a repris son cours, doucement, les affaires revenant petit à petit (mais pas assez vite au goût du détective-consultant nouvellement ressuscité). John avait repris son rôle, le suivant dans ses enquêtes, s'enthousiasmant de ses capacités de déduction mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Sherlock se posait la question depuis son retour : en effet, John se montrait beaucoup plus tactile, prévenant envers lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. Le médecin n'hésitait pas à le prendre pas le bras, passer une main dans ses boucles quand il réfléchissait sur le canapé, lui frôlait les doigts quand il lui servait son thé. C'était étrange._ Etrangement agréable en fait. _Sortant de ses pensées, le détective se trouvait dans le taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street avec John. Le docteur regardait la ville qui défile par la fenêtre, boudant.

« John ?

-Hum. Quoi ?

-Avec quelques années de moins, je suis sûr que tu aurais pulvérisé des records, dit Sherlock, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Merci Sherlock. » John avait retrouvé un air plus accueillant. Le détective préférait ça. Soudain, le téléphone de John sonna. Le médecin décrocha ça semblait être quelqu'un de proche. _Sujet sérieux. Léger froncement de sourcils. Il est inquiet. Quelqu'un qui connait depuis longtemps, assez pour appeler sa femme par son prénom. Un enfant impliqué. Regard en coin dans ma direction. Il veut que je m'en occupe._

« Oui, Moira, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Sherlock hoche la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Bien. On arrive. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de cette histoire. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres à cette histoire (pour l'instant, au brouillon, on est proche de 6) et je publierai souvent mais pas régulièrement (je suis prof donc tout dépend du tas de copies que j'ai).**

**Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages de la série de la BBC ni l'idée originale de l'enquête (celle à partir de deuxième chapitre) qui est largement inspiré de la saga de Marie-Aude Murail **_**Nils Hazard**_**. **

**J'espère que ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque John raccrocha, il donna leur nouvelle destination au chauffeur de taxi et se tourna vers Sherlock :

« Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore déduit ?

- Afghanistan ou la clinique ?

- La clinique. Matthew est celui qui m'a fait rentrer au dispensaire. Il était avec Mike Stamford et moi à la fac. Il s'est installé à Londres avec sa femme et son fils il y a deux ans environ pour ouvrir l'hôpital de jour pour les familles en difficulté… C'était son rêve de gamin... D'après Moira, il est parti travailler ce matin comme à son habitude mais quand elle est allée dans la cuisine, faire le petit-déjeuner pour Sam, il y avait une lettre lui annonçant son départ.

- Il les a quitté pour sa maîtresse, je ne vois où est le…

- Non, Sherlock, coupa John, Matthew n'aurait jamais quitté sa famille comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas. Il tenait à son fils et à sa femme… Et le dispensaire était son projet, à lui tout seul. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné tout ça... » John avait l'air vraiment affecté par cette histoire, Sherlock s'en rendait compte. Mais John était un homme de cœur, de sentiments, tout l'affectait. _Est-ce qu'il avait cet air accablé et inquiet pendant mon absence ? Est-ce que ma disparition le touchait autant que cet illustre inconnu dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom jusqu'à présent ? _Sherlock chassa ces idées incohérentes (et profondément sentimentales si on prenait en compte le pincement au cœur qui les accompagnait) pour se focaliser sur cette affaire qui n'en était pas une, ou pas encore. Il fallait qu'il arrive à convaincre son ami.

« John. Si cet homme avait vraiment disparu, pour une raison vraiment grave, sa femme ne t'aurait pas appelé en premier. Elle aurait appelé la police pour signaler le départ étrange de son mari. Pas toi, un ami de la famille qui peut garder cette histoire secrète et essayer de ramener le mari volage. Est-ce que tu connais les termes exacts de la lettre ?

- Quand quelqu'un pleure au téléphone, Sherlock, il est difficile de lui demander d'être exact et précis. Tu ne veux pas attendre d'avoir tous les éléments en main avant de te faire une idée, s'il te plaît ? Pour une fois que je te demande de faire quelque chose pour moi… »

John savait qu'il avait fait mouche. Depuis le retour de Sherlock à Baker Street, John n'hésitait pas à faire jouer le sentiment de culpabilité de Sherlock, aussi mince soit-il. Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu d'être parti sans lui, il comprenait car, si ça avait été lui, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose. _Avec plus ou moins de réussite, évidemment. Ce n'est pas moi le génie._ Il avait été malheureux et même pire que ça. Cependant, après son passage au cimetière, l'espoir que tout cela soit une manigance de Sherlock était né. Face à sa tombe, il n'avait pas pu croire à sa mort. C'était illogique, complément fou mais il ne pouvait pas. Sherlock n'était pas mort, il en était quasi certain. Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne : il ne voulait pas passer pour un fou furieux dépressif. Il avait alors attendu que son ami revienne, continuant sa vie et s'impliquant dans des causes, comme le dispensaire, qu'il pensait justes. Quand Sherlock était réapparu, il avait soulagé puis en colère. Trois ans, c'était sacrément long quand même ! Depuis ce jour, et la monumentale claque qu'il avait donné à Sherlock, il n'avait jamais rassuré le détective sur ses sentiments afin de pouvoir se venger un peu… _Et pouvoir avoir une cuisine propre_. Cela lui permettait également de cacher autre chose, des sentiments qu'il avait vu apparaître dans les premiers temps après la chute. Des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas révéler au détective et qu'il préférait dissimuler sous une moue triste et mécontente.

« Bien. Mais attends-toi à être déçu. Céda Sherlock. _Comment arrive-t-il à faire ça ?!_

-Et toi, à être surpris. »

La maison était une jolie maison de banlieue, comme on en trouve des dizaines dans ce genre de quartier : blanche, aux volets verts, avec une petite barrière entourant un jardin où trônaient des jeux d'enfants. La maison parfaite pour une famille parfaite. _Pas si parfaite en réalité. Aucune famille n'est parfaite. Chacune possède des secrets bien honteux qu'ils préfèrent garder en sécurité. Comme le départ d'un mari. Il faudrait que John comprenne. Mais John est bien trop romantique pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Il doit rêver d'habiter dans ce genre de maison. Avec un chien en plus. Ce que je ne peux pas lui donner…_ _Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? _Sherlock préféra arrêter là ses pensées et puis, John venait de sonner à la porte. _Trop dangereux. _Une femme leur ouvrit. Brune, 42 ans depuis quelques jours (_nouveau bracelet, création assez récente_), taille moyenne et enceinte jusqu'au cou. _7 mois pour être exact. Je comprends mieux l'acharnement de John._ La femme embrassa le médecin et les invita à entrer. Ses yeux étaient cernés, montrant qu'elle pleurait par intermittence depuis quelques heures déjà. Son regard s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. John avait dû faire un portrait plus qu'élogieux de lui.

« Merci d'être venu si vite. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Matthew… Ce n'est pas possible. Il faut que tu me le ramène, John. » Et elle se remit à pleurer. Voulant éviter à tout prix de supporter une telle scène, Sherlock s'enfuit vers le salon, laissant John consoler la femme en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes (non sans lancer un regard noir au détective pour récompenser son courage exemplaire).

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, scannant la pièce de la plinthe mal fixée en bas du mur est aux photos s'étalant sur le buffet à côté du bureau en désordre où trônaient des papiers d'origine diverse, une tasse du « meilleur papa du monde » et un presse papier en forme de globe terrestre. Sherlock s'approcha du bureau. _Factures. Lettre de congés pour son cabinet. Relevés de compte. Agence de voyages. John va être déçu._ Il releva la tête. Son regard fut attiré par une photo : elle représentait un homme et son fils. Le garçon portait un ruban bleu et souriait de toutes ses dents. _Premier prix de sciences. Projet père-fils. Sont très proches. Mais il l'a quand même abandonné. _Cette affaire avait des résonnances avec son propre histoire et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le jeune garçon de la photo fit soudain son apparition.

« Vous êtes qui ? » Il avait 8 ans, les yeux verts, brun, des taches de rousseur et une fossette au menton. Il tenait dans sa main gauche, une trousse rouge tâchée. _Sûrement pour une nouvelle maquette. _Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Moira et John apparurent dans la pièce.

« Sam, mon chéri. Il est l'heure de goûter. Viens dans la cuisine. Maman doit parler aux deux messieurs.

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? Et c'est qui, eux ?

- Des amis. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Maman va bien. Une histoire de grandes personnes » Renifla Moira. Elle prit son fils par la main qui grognait de mécontentement face aux répliques de ces adultes qui ne voulaient jamais mettre au courant les enfants qui pourtant pouvait aider parce que maintenant il était grand et puis zut !

John sourit et se tourna vers le détective :

« Il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas de taches de rousseur.

-Je ne parlais pas de…

- John, coupa Sherlock, il avait préparé son coup. Il y a encore sur son bureau son lettre de demande de congés pour l'hôpital ainsi que le solde de tous ses comptes. Il a pris un billet en aller simple pour Florence, dans une agence différente que celle où il prévoit ses vacances. Il est parti, John, sans intention de retour. La lettre doit être seulement pour assurer ses arrières si jamais sa secrétaire le délaisse.

- Sa secrétaire ?, s'étonna John.

- C'est toujours la secrétaire. » Conclut Sherlock, sur le ton de l'évidence. Son regard bleu était planté dans celui de John. Il voulait lui montrer son soutien, qu'il était là maintenant qu'il lui avait apporté les preuves que son « ami » était parti, laissant une femme enceinte et son fils derrière lui. Il voulait lui montrer que lui, Sherlock, ne le laisserait jamais plus. John mit sa main sur le bras de Sherlock et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Sherlock. » Le détective prit un air étonné : John avait-il pu mal interpréter son regard ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il frimait alors qu'il cherchait juste à lui donner toute la compassion dont il était capable ? Sherlock ne put étendre ses réflexions que Moira réapparaissait déjà dans le salon, avec le thé. Le docteur lâcha le bras de son ami, non sans un regard appuyé vers celui-ci, pour lui prendre le plateau des mains et le poser sur la table basse.

« Samuel se doute de quelque chose. C'est un garçon intelligent. Son père et lui étaient sur un nouveau projet pour le club de sciences… Et Matthew devait prendre son après-midi pour le finir… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que son père… que son père.» Moira recommença à pleurer. _Cette femme ne s'arrête donc jamais._ Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, John donna un coup de pied dans la cheville du détective qui étouffa une expression de douleur.

« Moira, on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Sherlock est un excellent détective. Il trouverait n'importe qui sans bouger. Il te ramènera Matthew. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?, promit John, avec un regard appuyé.

- Euh… Oui. Tout dépend. » Sherlock avait l'air étrangement mal à l'aise. Le compliment de John avait déclenché une fête dans son estomac. Il but une gorgée de thé (_pas aussi bon que celui de John_) pour reprendre contenance.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir la lettre qu'il vous a laissé ?

-Bien sûr. » Elle se leva jusqu'au buffet et pris une feuille de papier dans le tiroir avant de la tendre à Sherlock. John se pencha, afin de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. _Proche. Un peu trop proche. Bon dieu ! Reprends-toi Sherlock !_ Il commença à lire :

« Moira chérie,

Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas mais il faut que je parte pour quelques temps. Je ne serai pas long. Ne préviens pas la police, tout ira bien. Je reviendrai. Ne dis rien à mes parents, ni à Sam ou juste que je me suis engagé pour une mission humanitaire. Je n'en sais rien.

Je rentrerai. Ne me fais pas chercher.

Je t'aime

Matthew »

_Oh ! Voilà qui est différent. Merci John. Pas une simple affaire d'adultère. La secrétaire n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Bien plus complexe. Une affaire qui a pu pousser un homme sans histoire à partir à l'autre bout de l'Europe. _

« Pourquoi Matthew ne parlait-il plus à ses parents? Demanda Sherlock.

-Comment diable savez-vous que Matthew et ses parents ne se parlent plus ?, s'étonna Moira.

-Simple détail. Alors ?

-Matthew les a mal conseillés pour un placement et ils ont perdu beaucoup d'argent. Mais Matthew a toujours été prévenant. Quand sa mère téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles du bébé, il demande toujours comment elle va.

-Où habitent-ils ?

-A quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Quand nous sommes venus à Londres, Matthew voulait être proche de ses parents. C'est ici qu'il a grandi… Il voulait que les enfants soient heureux comme lui l'a été. » Posant sa tasse, Sherlock se leva d'un bond, entraînant John dans sa course.

« Très bien, Mrs Clarkson. On prend l'affaire. » John tourna sa tête à toute vitesse, manquant de se briser la nuque. Il avait un immense sourire et éclat dans le regard. _Si je ne me retenais pas, je pourrais même l'embrasser ! Du calme, John._ Sherlock serra la main de Moira et John l'a pris dans ses bras, la rassurant encore du retour de Matthew. A ce moment-là, alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, Samuel apparu de nouveau, les bras chargés de bois et de figures en plâtre.

« Maman ! Il manque des pièces !, s'alarma le jeune garçon.

-Plus tard, mon chéri. Je raccompagne ces deux messieurs.

-Mais Maman ! C'est le mobile pour le bébé ! S'il manque des pièces, Papa va me gronder et va être déçu quand il va revenir. C'est quelqu'un qui les a volés ! » Samuel se mit à pleurer. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de ce petit garçon qui ne voulait en aucun cas causer de la peine à son père. Sans crier gare, Sherlock s'agenouilla vers lui et, lui posant la main sur son épaule, il demanda :

« Quelles sont les pièces qui manquent ? » Le garçon leva ses yeux verts vers le détective, le sondant de son regard rempli de larmes comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. John s'était arrêté de respirer. La scène lui paraissait irréelle.

« La terre et le soleil. Le mobile doit ressembler au système solaire. » John émit un petit son, un rire étouffé. Sherlock n'en prit pas compte et tendit la main vers une planète. _Mercure. Première planète du système. Egalement dieu des messagers pour les Romains. John avait raison, la connaissance du système solaire peut être utile… Il va être invivable_.

« Tu me le prêtes ?

-Pour quoi faire ?, interrogea Sam, suspicieux.

-Pour faire savoir à ton père que je viens de ta part. » John lâcha un « Sherlock ! » appuyé et Moira fit un geste vers son fils. Mais c'était inutile. Le garçon avait déjà compris.

« Vous direz à Papa qu'on en a besoin avant que le bébé n'arrive.

-De la terre et du soleil ?

-Surtout du soleil. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre : on en apprend un peu plus sur les parents de Matthew et la suite de cette affaire de famille.**

**Je remercie fortement Glasgow et Belle pimprenelle pour leurs reviews ! Vous autres qui passez par là, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner cotre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, c'est toujours constructif (même un « =) ») ! **

**Comme les vacances arrivent, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dimanche. Mais promis, il y aura bien deux chapitres la semaine prochaine.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, bien entendu. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Maya**

**Chapitre 3 :**

John n'attendit pas d'être sorti du jardin pour se retourner vers Sherlock :

« Comment as-tu su pour Matthew et ses parents ?

- Il y avait une photo d'eux sur son bureau, légèrement cornée, comme s'il la regardait tous les jours. Elle n'était pas sur le buffet avec les autres photos de la famille alors qu'on y trouve même d'illustres cousins éloignés, qu'ils ne voient que pour les grands évènements. Il devait s'en vouloir pour la garder là où il travaille et s'occupe des factures. Donc, il s'est disputé avec ses parents pour une raison assez grave pour qu'ils n'apparaissent plus sur le buffet et il se sent coupable car il en conserve une avec ses papiers importants.

- Waouh ! Et tu….

- Mais, coupa Sherlock dans sa lancée, ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est pourquoi un homme qui ne parle plus du tout à ses parents, s'inquiète-t-il pour eux avant son fils qu'il adore. Tu as lu comme il demande à sa femme de ne pas parler de sa fuite « ni à mes parents, ni à Sam ». Quelque chose dans cette affaire a un rapport avec cette dispute...» Le regard de Sherlock s'illumina. « Une petite ballade, ça te tente ? »

Cette enquête lui plaisait de plus en plus. Et puis, il avait fait une promesse à un petit garçon… John souriait. Il aimait voir cette aura émaner de son détective. Il envoya un SMS à Moira pour avoir l'adresse exacte de ses beaux-parents. En attendant la réponse, ils avançaient, côte à côte, dans cette belle et fraîche journée printanière, comme il y en avait souvent en Angleterre. Leur bras se frôlaient de temps à autres : cette proximité leur plaisaient, à tous les deux. Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé depuis le retour du détective : les années de manque les avaient forcés à admettre qu'ils n'étaient rien, l'un sans l'autre. C'était Sherlock et John et John et Sherlock. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Aujourd'hui, l'amitié ne leur suffisait plus. Mais, pour accéder au niveau supérieur, il faut avoir énormément de confiance en soi, en ses sentiments, chose qui cruellement à nos deux colocataires (surtout au plus grand).

Le smartphone bipa dans la poche du médecin. Une fois l'adresse lu puis rentrée dans le GPS du mobile (Sherlock dû avouer ne pas connaître cette partie de la banlieue londonienne), ils se mirent en route. Moira l'avait dit, les parents de Matthew n'habitaient pas très loin. Ils furent donc vite arrivés à destination, ne rompant pas le silence confortable que les révélations de Sherlock avaient créé. Toutefois, avant que le seul détective consultant au monde ne sonne à la porte, John le pris par le coude et lui lança un regard, LE regard « ne nous fait pas jeter à la porte s'il te plaît Sherlock ». Dans un sourire, ce dernier hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à son docteur avant de presser la sonnette.

Tomas et Elizabeth Clarkson habitaient le même type de pavillon que celui de leur fils. Le manque d'originalité de ces banlieues périurbaines faisait frémir John : il s'attendait à entrer dans le même intérieur que celui de Moira, tout aussi vintage et profondément déprimant. Les jours où il rêvait d'une vie dans une de ces maisons lui parurent soudain lointain, extrêmement lointain.

Mais John se trompait. L'intérieur des Clarkson était désuet et sans le moindre goût. Des bibelots trônaient dans tous les coins et recoins. Les meubles étaient massifs, imposants, montrant aux visiteurs que leurs propriétaires avaient de l'argent. _Mais nettement moins aujourd'hui_, pensa Sherlock. En effet, le détective remarqua que certains objets de valeur semblaient manquer… Matthew avait mal conseillé ses parents sur un placement financier, ces derniers avaient dû vendre des biens afin de payer leurs dettes. _Intéressant_.

Mrs Clarkson était au courant de la disparition de Matthew et de la visite des deux hommes. Moira n'avait pas pu garder le secret. Elizabeth devait être une belle femme dans sa jeunesse. Cependant, ces derniers mois avaient marqué son visage, creusant des rides qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Coincé dans un ensemble strict, griffé mais démodé, elle les fit assoir dans le salon, sur un sofa recouvert de plastique protecteur.

« Heureusement que mon mari n'est pas là ! Il en veut toujours à Matthew…

-Et vous, Mrs Clarkson ?, demanda John.

-Moins mais… Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait à Moira et aux enfants…

-Auriez-vous une photo de Matthew ? » coupa Sherlock. La vieille dame acquiesça et se leva en direction d'une large bibliothèque en chêne. _La moitié des ouvrages n'a pas été lu. Bourgeois pour qui les apparences sont plus importantes que le reste. Que tout le reste. _Sherlock haussa un sourcil en direction de John : ce dernier avait pressé sa cuisse dans l'espoir que son ami lui donne plus d'explications. Toutefois, leur regard s'accrochèrent, sans vouloir se lâcher. John se mordit la lèvre et c'est le pas lourd d'Elizabeth Clarkson qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Gênés, le médecin enleva sa main et ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le gros album brun qu'elle leur tendit.

Sur la première page, la photo d'un bébé de quelques mois, se tenant aux barreaux de son par cet riant aux éclats.

« Nous étions encore en Italie. Mon mari était professeur d'Anglais dans un lycée international pendant quelques années. Nous avons eu Matthew là-bas ».

_Ton insistant sur la dernière phrase. Cette femme est aussi facile à comprendre que les livres qu'elle n'a jamais lu._ Sherlock continua à survoler les photos de Matthew, regardant grandir cet enfant au regard triste.

« Toutes les photos de votre fils sont là ?, demanda le détective.

-Oui… On n'aime pas trop les photos dans la famille. »

John fit arrêter son ami sur un cliché représentant un homme grand, aux cheveux grisonnant, le regard fixe et sévère, à côté d'un adolescent de quinze ans qui tentait un sourire timide.

« Votre mari, je suppose ? Et Matthew ? »

Mrs Clarkson acquiesça de nouveau. Sherlock s'approcha subitement de la photo. Un sourire de fou furieux, celui qu'il adopte quand il découvre un nouvel indice, éclaira son visage. Il détacha l'image.

« Je vous prends celle-là.

-Mais, Sherlock, il t'en faut une récente. Elle ne nous servira à rien celle-là., s'étonna John.

-Aie confiance » lui murmura Sherlock.

Il lança un regard en direction d'Elizabeth. Elle paraissait agitée, regardant la vieille horloge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son mari n'allait pas tarder. La rencontre pouvait être intéressante. Néanmoins, elle se leva :

« Mon mari va rentrer. Je ne préfère pas qu'il vous voit. Prenez la photo et retrouvez Matthew. »

Son regard était suppliant, John tira Sherlock par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Le détective jeta un dernier regard méprisant à la mère du disparu :

« Matthew a tout compris. J'espère pour vous qu'il est encore vivant. » Et il disparut par la porte dans un mouvement gracieux de manteau, sous l'œil mi-consterné mi-inquiet de John.

La porte claqua derrière eux. John serra les poings :

« Tu étais obligé de menacer une mère qui ne sait pas où est son fils ?

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite, John. Cette femme en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut l'entendre., il marqua une pause. Quel âge avait Matthew sur la première photo ?

-Euh… Quelques mois. Il se tenait déjà debout. Pourquoi ?

-Exact. » Sherlock éluda la question et se plongea dans ses pensées. _De quel crime peut-on être coupable à seulement 6 mois ? _Il se saisit de son portable.

« Allo mon très cher frère. J'ai besoin de deux places sur le premier vol pour Florence… Et prend nous une hôtel ! »

**Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là ! ^^**

**Je lance un appel : jusqu'à maintenant, c'est mon cher et tendre qui lisait mes chapitres. Mais j'aimerai avoir une bêta. Doooooonc, si vous êtes un pro en orthographe-syntaxe-grammaire (je suis prof mais pas de français, une phote pe méchapé rapidemmant), vous aimez les Johnlock et les lemons, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP.**

**Encore merci ! N'oubliez pas la review, c'est pas plus cher )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un ! Je tenais à remercier grandement à ma bêta, Sevy-Dyan, pour sa relecture et ses encouragements. On est en duo maintenant )**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews : ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire et je dois avouer, ça motive !**

**L'enquête n'avance pas encore mais ça arrive.**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Pendant que Mycroft s'occupait des formalités administratives et tentait de trouver un hôtel en haute saison dans une des villes les plus touristiques d'Italie, les deux amis revenaient à Baker Street afin de préparer leurs sacs. Le trajet en taxi fut silencieux, Sherlock paraissait tellement occupé par ses pensées que John n'eut pas le courage de l'interrompre.

Cependant, une question le taraudait. Le médecin n'arrivait pas à interpréter la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux un peu plus tôt dans la journée : Sherlock avait fait une promesse à Sam, une étrange promesse si on considérait que le détective pensait être un sociopathe de haut niveau. Pourquoi diable Sherlock avait-il pris cette planète ? Lui qui ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, il avait pris la peine de rassurer ce petit garçon si inquiet pour son père. C'était assez incroyable ! _Il m'étonnera toujours._ John esquissa un mince sourire. Penser à son ami lui faisait du bien : il se rendait compte que les choses changeaient depuis le retour de Sherlock, que le manque qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressenti en était la cause et que leur rapprochement était inévitable. _Physique, le rapprochement. Romantique aussi, bien sûr. Mais surtout physique… Couché Capitaine !_

Sur un dernier gloussement, le taxi s'arrêta et John en sortit, laissant à son colocataire le soin de payer la course. En effet, ce dernier, troublé par ce son étrange, avait été interrompu dans son action et s'était retrouvé le dernier dans la voiture. Grommelant contre les docteurs trop sexy pour leur propre bien, il paya et suivit son ami chez eux. Il le trouva en grande conversation avec Mrs Hudson.

- Promis, Mrs Hudson. On vous ramènera ça.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sherlock.

- Oh ! John vient de me parler de votre petit voyage en Italie. Comme c'est une bonne idée, mes garçons ! Ca va vous faire du bien, à tous les deux.

- C'est pour une enquête, Mrs Hudson, coupa le détective. Je ne partirais pas sinon.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais l'Italie, c'est tellement romantique ! J'y suis allée en voyage de noces avec mon premier mari….

- Mrs Hudson veut qu'on lui ramène une reproduction du _David _de Michel-Ange, dit John dans un sourire.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur son ami soupira.

- C'est une statue, Sherlock, d'un personnage de la Bible. Celui qui a vaincu le géant Goliath grâce à son lance-pierre. Elle est célèbre pour sa beauté quasi parfaite et on en retrouve plusieurs reproductions dans tout Florence, expliqua doctement le médecin en montant l'escalier après avoir salué Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock l'écoutait attentivement cependant son esprit était déjà loin, perdu face à une statue de John dans le plus simple appareil, une fronde dans la main droite, prêt à se battre. Sentant un début d'érection naître, il secoua ses boucles noires afin de reprendre ses esprits. Cette idée était pourtant tenace ainsi, une fois entré dans leur appartement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, grommelant qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de préparer leurs affaires.

L'ancien soldat regarda son ami prendre la fuite, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour le gêner comme cela : il n'avait pas raté les joues rougies de Sherlock. Las de s'interroger sans cesse, il monta faire ses valises.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec leurs sacs, chacun assis sur son fauteuil, attendant la voiture promise par Mycroft qui les mènerait vers leur destination et Matthew. John avait eu le temps de préparer le thé, finir la vaisselle et passer un coup de balai. Sherlock, lui, l'observait.

- Pose-moi ta question.

- Quelle question ?

- Celle que tu meurs d'envie de me poser depuis que nous sommes sortis de chez Moira.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sherlock., répliqua John.

Bien sûr, le détective consultant lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Chaque frémissement, mouvement, inclinaison de son visage étaient décryptés de la plus juste des façons qu'il soit. Le médecin soupira. _Ca ne sert à rien de lui cacher quelque chose de toute façon. Il le découvrira un jour ou l'autre_.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir, pour une fois.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Bien… Bon… Je me demandais… Euh… Pourquoi as-tu promis à Sam que tu allais retrouver son père ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu vas le retrouver. Tu réussis toujours… Mais, d'habitude, tu ne prends pas la peine de rassurer les proches, surtout les enfants ! Tu les fuis comme la peste, le choléra et la tuberculose réunis !

Sherlock plaça ses mains sous menton, entrelaçant ses doigts et contemplant John de son regard perçant. Un léger sourire ornait son visage. Bien sûr, John avait compris que quelque chose le touchait dans cette affaire. Il le connaissait bien. _Trop bien même. Mieux que je ne me connais parfois. _Il réfléchissait, prenant son temps pour répondre, analysant ses émotions, ne voulant pas faire surgir un passé trop douloureux. Mais, c'était John. Il n'avait rien à craindre, au contraire. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, se passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit :

- Tu as dit, quand nous étions chez Moira, que Sam te rappelait quelqu'un. J'ai supposé, et à juste titre, que c'était moi. Personne dans ton entourage ne pouvait ressembler physiquement au garçon ni ne pouvait avoir ce sens de l'observation qui transparait chez lui. Donc, moi.

Sherlock fit une pause. Des images lui revenaient en tête, celle d'un passé heureux avant la débâcle. Il se leva, ne pouvant plus rester assis. Il se planta devant la fenêtre et reprit :

- Mon père avait l'habitude d'encourager mon esprit curieux par toutes les expériences possibles et imaginables. J'étais tellement curieux que mes passions changeaient aussi vite qu'elles me venaient. Un jour, je voulais être pirate, le suivant archéologue. A chaque fois, mon père m'achetait tous les livres qu'il trouvait sur le sujet, les regardait avec moi et on testait toutes les activités. Ma mère travaillait pour le gouvernement et n'était pas souvent à la maison… C'est lui qui nous gardait, Mycroft et moi.

Sherlock eut un petit rire. John était silencieux, buvant ses paroles comme jamais. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait bien compris que cette histoire touchait son ami bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Le capitaine rejoignit son colocataire à la fenêtre et pressa son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Quand je rentrais triste de l'école parce que les autres me trouvaient bizarre, il me rassurait, me disait que ma curiosité, mon sens de l'observation et mon imagination étaient des dons, des qualités que je devais cultiver pour devenir le meilleur des hommes. Puis, il est mort. J'avais 8 ans, Mycroft 18. Alors qu'il était mon compagnon de jeu, il a voulu reprendre le rôle de Papa et nos rapports se sont dégradés. Je me suis renfermé. J'ai transformé l'imagination en logique pure, voulant comprendre absolument pourquoi il nous avait abandonnés…

Sherlock se retourna. John put remarquer ses yeux remplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Il n'hésita pas. Il fit glisser sa main de l'épaule de son ami dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras. Le détective profita de la douceur de ce contact pour finir, murmurant la tête contre la poitrine de John :

- A 12 ans, j'ai fumé ma première cigarette. Je n'ai fait que repousser les limites pour éviter de m'ennuyer… Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives… Je ne veux pas que ce petit garçon connaisse tout ça.

John était bouleversé. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son ami.

- S'il a la chance de devenir la moitié de ce que tu es, il sera l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Tu es merveilleux, Sherlock. »

A voir son ami se relâcher ainsi, lui montrer à nouveau ce côté fragile qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, lorsque Sherlock l'avait appelé du haut du toit lors de sa chute, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Les émotions affluaient, des deux côtés. Sherlock leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de John et…

« Les garçons ! Votre voiture est là ! » hurla Mrs Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue mais il était nécessaire, je pense, pour faire avancer la relation entre nos deux protagonistes chéris. D'ailleurs, rien n'est à moi du tout du tout.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'adore ça!**

**Je remercie aussi ma bêta qui m'a bien aidé pour ce chapitre dont je en suis pas très contente ( elle a surtout aimé le lire en premier ^^).**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

La voix stridente de Mrs Hudson les fit sursauter. Sherlock se détacha de John, gêné. Cependant, ce dernier lui pris le poignet et murmura :

-Merci Sherlock… De t'être confier. Ca me touche énormément.

Le détective eut un mince rictus et hocha la tête. Suivant son envie, John se mit sur la pointe des pieds (_quelle idée d'être aussi grand !_) et lui embrassa la tempe.

-Allez, viens ! Ne soyons pas en retard.

Il se dirigea vers les valises, enfila sa veste et se tourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Lui rendant, Sherlock le suivit.

Le trajet fut agréable : poussé par les confidences du détective, John raconta son enfance. Il se doutait que Sherlock en avait déjà déduit les trois quarts mais ça lui venait naturellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux colocataires échangeaient leurs souvenirs, riant et comparant leurs expériences, leurs bêtises. Le brun était beaucoup plus détendu comme si le fait de s'être confié avait ouvert une brèche en lui. Il était plus serein. Le médecin laissa ses doigts effleuraient ceux de l'autre. Naturellement.

La voiture les laissa devant l'aéroport. Un des agents de Mycroft leur remit leurs billets, le nom de l'hôtel ainsi qu'une enveloppe contenant des euros.

-Il a vraiment pensé à tout. S'étonna John.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, trouvèrent le numéro de leur quai d'embarquement et attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent.

Afin de patienter, le docteur consultait un guide de Florence alors que Sherlock, manifestement, s'ennuyait. Il avait refusé de lire le journal, de peur de tomber sur une affaire qui l'intéresserait. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable !

Alors il observait. Les histoires, les secrets de chacun s'imposaient à ses yeux comme une fiche d'identité. Le mari volage qui amène sa maitresse en voyage. Les parents dépassés qui se demandent pourquoi ils emmènent leurs enfants avec eux. L'octogénaire qui s'offre son dernier voyage. Le jeune homme qui a décidé de tout quitter pour parcourir l'Europe mais qui regrette déjà le confort de chez ses parents. Tous étaient transparents pour ceux qui savaient regarder. Tous sauf un. Le petit médecin, ancien soldat de l'armée anglaise, accro à l'adrénaline et aux sentiments obscurs. La scène qui s'était jouée dans leur salon plus tôt dans l'après-midi lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange. John n'était pas seulement un ami pour lui, ça il le savait mais il commençait à entrevoir les mêmes émotions chez son colocataire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses pourtant il sentait qu'il y prendrait goût.

La main de John sur son épaule le fit sursauter. L'hôtesse avait annoncé que l'avion était prêt, qu'ils pouvaient embarquer.

Après le décollage, l'estomac de John se fit entendre. La journée avait été longue et les deux heures et demie de trajet lui laissait le temps de se restaurer. Il appela l'hôtesse qui, avec un sourire hypocrite et un accent anglais à couper au couteau, lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

-Un plateau repas et une bouteille d'eau, s'il vous plait. Il se tourna vers Sherlock. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le détective hocha négativement la tête : il était plongé dans le plan de Florence. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps sur place et préférait, donc, le mémoriser avant d'arriver. Cela lui évitait également de penser au blondinet assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier grommela :

-Tu as besoin de manger Sherlock. Ou au moins, bois un truc.

-Hum hum…

John soupira. Quand il était comme ça, il ne fallait rien attendre de lui.

-Ce sera tout mademoiselle, merci. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire. En gloussant, la jolie rousse lui donna sa commande. Ce bruit eut le mérite de faire sortir le détective de sa transe. Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui se recula, rougissante, pour retourner vers ses autres passagers. John rit.

-Tu lui as fait peur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, John, répondit Sherlock en fixant de nouveau sa carte. Allez, mange. Tu en as besoin.

-Oh oui !

Après quelques instants de silence, le docteur reprit :

-C'est une chance que ton frère ait trouvé des billets aussi rapidement. En classe affaire en plus… Et qu'il y ait eu un vol aussi ! Je pensais qu'on aurait dû attendre au moins jusqu'à demain.

-Je savais qu'on pourrait partir aujourd'hui. Comme nous sommes sur une compagnie régulière, il y a deux vols par jour : un dans la matinée et l'autre en soirée. Matthew a pris celui du matin selon le papier de l'agence que j'ai sur son bureau. Il y avait d'autres propositions de voyages également, qui comprenaient ce vol-ci. Nous pouvions donc voyager dès ce soir ainsi la seule difficulté résidait dans l'obtention des billets. Mycroft est très fort pour cela. En revanche, ce qui m'embête, c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans le même hôtel que Matthew. Il loge dans une auberge de jeunesse assez éloignée de notre hébergement et qui était complète. Nous ne pourrons nous y rendre que demain matin.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda John, en attaquant son plat de petits pois avec réticence. La salade n'avait pas eu de sauce et la viande semblait assez dure. Seul le dessert, une part de gâteau au chocolat, lui faisait vraiment envie. Mais il avait faim.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ? dit son ami en soulevant un sourcil ironique.

-Un délice... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- En effet. Tu es beaucoup plus perspicace le ventre plein.

- Bâtard. Donc, comment tu sais où loge Matthew ? Il n'y avait rien dans ses affaires…

Sherlock sortit un bout de papier froissé et griffonné.

-Il a pris des notes sur un bloc. Je n'ai eu qu'à repasser au crayon à papier pour voir ce qu'il y avait noté. Enfantin, mon cher John.

Le médecin répliqua en tirant la langue. Ils éclatèrent de rire : après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer, leur complicité était intacte. John retourna à son repas en grimaçant alors que Sherlock fermait les yeux, tentant de mémoriser cette satanée carte. La présence du médecin, si proche de lui à cet instant, ne l'aidait pas.

Soudain, il décida de tenter quelque chose : il fit ralentir son rythme cardiaque ainsi que son souffle, pencha sa tête sur le côté et glissa sur l'épaule de son ami. John se tendit une seconde, sur le coup de la surprise, avant de se caler au mieux afin que son détective soit bien installé.

-Tu es bien là ?

-Humm. Parfait. Tu es très agréable comme oreiller.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Repose-toi. On a encore une heure devant nous. Ces prochains jours promettent d'être riches en rebondissements.

Sherlock sourit : il n'avait aucunement sommeil, il voulait juste être près de John, son John.

L'avion atterrit en douceur, ils défirent leur ceinture, se levèrent et sortirent de l'appareil. Leurs bagages récupérés, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un taxi qui les mènerait à leur hôtel. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. John sortit le premier pour prendre les valises, laissant à Sherlock le soin de payer leur chauffeur. Le détective entra le premier, se dirigeant vers la réception : l'hôtel était grandiose. Situé dans un ancien couvent, il donnait sur l'Arno et était proche du cœur de la vieille ville. Les quatre étoiles qui ornaient la devanture étaient largement méritées.

John rattrapa le détective qui s'entretenait, dans un italien parfait avec la réceptionniste :

-Una camera ? Con un letto ? La prenotazione era di due camere.

-Scusi, Signore. Ma non abbiamo camere disponibili nella questa stagione. L'albergo è completo.

-Ok. Va bene per l'unica camera.

Pendant que l'hôtesse s'occupait des dernières formalités, Sherlock expliqua la situation à son ami, gêné :

-Nous allons dormir dans la même chambre, John. L'hôtel est complet. Il ne restait que celle-là.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

_Et, j'espère, pas la dernière_, pensa le docteur.

La jeune femme leur tendit les clés, en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Arrivés dans la chambre luxueuse mais munie d'un seul et immense lit, la gêne entre les deux colocataires était visible. Alors, John avança, posant leurs affaires dans le placard pendant que le détective-consultant allait regarder par la fenêtre.

-Quel est ton plan, Sherlock ?

-Ce soir, tu dors. Je te l'ai dit, la réception de l'auberge où est Matthew n'ouvre que demain matin. Profites-en. Ce sera sûrement ta seule nuit complète.

-Notre seule nuit. Tu vas dormir toi aussi.

-Hum. On verra.

-C'est déjà tout vu. Je vais prendre ma douche. Ne fais pas de bêtises, dit John avec un sourire espiègle.

La porte claqua. Sherlock laissa son esprit vagabonder : il se forçait surtout à ne pas penser à John, nu, sous la douche. Il ne tenait plus. Il avait envie de son ami, plus que de raison. Il voulait tout de lui : des moments tendres comme dans l'avion où le médecin n'avait pas hésité à passer une main dans ses boucles alors qu'il somnolait mais aussi des instants plus intenses. Il avait une confiance infinie en John et il savait que le médecin lui laisserait faire le premier pas. Il avait compris, lui aussi, que son blondinet avait bel et bien des sentiments pour lui, plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais, Sherlock avait peur de mal faire les choses et de le briser. Ainsi, il préférait attendre.

John sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu : il faisait terriblement bon dans ce coin de l'Europe.

-A toi, mon cher.

Le détective prit ses affaires et, sans un coup d'œil pour l'ancien soldat, s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau. John s'installa dans le lit. _On est vraiment des idiots._

Lorsque le brun rejoignit le lit, son ami s'était déjà assoupi. Il se cala sous les couvertures puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, se colla à John qui l'entoura de ses bras, avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Il ne dormit jamais aussi bien que cette nuit là.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Grâce à ma super béta qui, malgré ses concours, corrige mes chapitres, vous pouvez avoir la suite ! Elle mérite tous vos applaudissements )**

**Je ne retire toujours rien de cette histoire sinon l'immense plaisir de la partager avec vous et de lire vos reviews. Alors, surtout n'hésitez pas !**

**On en apprend plus dans ce chapitre sur l'enquête : je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le soleil se levait sur l'Arno, donnant à la ville sa lumière si particulière. Les commerces commençaient à s'animer, les premiers touristes parcouraient les rues sinueuses chargées d'histoires, profitant du calme des premières heures du jour.

A l'hôtel, un doux rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre, chatouillant le visage d'un John encore endormi, blotti dans le drap encore chaud. Une main caressa ses cheveux, délicatement, tendrement, cherchant à le réveiller. Il émit un grognement. La main continua ses effleurements, descendant dans son cou toujours en douceur.

- Hey, soldat. Réveille-toi. Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Le médecin se retourna, frotta ses yeux en baillant. Le drap glissa, révélant son torse nu aux yeux gourmands de son ami. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la main de Sherlock sur lui. Un réveil parfait. Le détective était déjà habillé de son habituel costume noir ainsi qu'une simple mais terriblement séduisante chemise blanche. Son manteau et son écharpe étaient posés sur le divan rouge en velours. John put remarquer derrière lui, sur la petite table style Renaissance, un petit déjeuner complet. Sherlock suivit son regard, un léger sourire éclaira son visage

- Va t'habiller. Je te sers ton thé puis nous irons à l'auberge.

John se leva, s'étira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Le brun relâcha son souffle : il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu. Il repensa à son comportement de la veille au soir, à son envie soudaine de câlins, au bien-être procuré par la présence de John. Il pensa à John tout simplement. Il était décidé. Ca ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant de toute façon : ils étaient comme deux imbéciles qui se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps. Son instinct lui disait de foncer. Alors, malgré ses peurs, il allait le faire parce que ce qui l'attendait au bout allait être la plus fabuleuse des expériences. _Enfin… D'après ce que tout le monde dit_.

Il s'assit face au repas qu'il avait fait monter pour John : dans son souvenir, les Italiens ne mangeaient que très peu le matin, se contentant d'un café _stretto_. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Mycroft de réserver dans un hôtel de grande qualité : il savait ainsi qu'il pourrait trouver de quoi contenter son médecin avant la longue journée qui les attendait. Justement, ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, apprêté. Il s'installa sur la chaise libre et prit la tasse de thé.

- Comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi bien italien ?

- Angelo. Il a eu quelques problèmes avec la mafia, c'est ainsi que l'on s'est rencontré. Ça se passe toujours mieux avec ces gens-là, quand tu parles dans leur langue. Donc, j'ai appris. Puis, j'ai passé quelques temps à Rome en sortant de la fac.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça.

- Un jour, sûrement. Sourit Sherlock.

La ville commençait à s'agiter quand les deux amis sortirent de leur hôtel. L'auberge où séjournait Matthew était proche de la gare, en centre-ville. Malgré le pas rapide adopté par Sherlock, John en profitait pour admirer les splendeurs des rues qu'ils traversaient. Il espérait pouvoir finir rapidement cette enquête afin de faire un peu de tourisme ensuite. Il se ressaisit. Il devait se concentrer afin de retrouver son ami : celui-ci l'avait aidé quand Sherlock était parti, c'était à son tour d'être là pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment relativement ancien qui ne promettait pas des merveilles, lui. La réceptionniste était une femme brune, d'une trentaine d'années, assez élégante, si on oubliait l'air blasé qu'elle affichait. Sherlock se retourna vers son ami.

- Vas-y toi. Essaie d'en tirer quelque chose et de nous faire rentrer dans la chambre de Matthew. Elle aime les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, notamment les étrangers, anglophones de préférence.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose : moi, je ne parle pas italien.

- Nous sommes dans une auberge de jeunesse, John. Cette femme doit parler plusieurs langues et au moins la nôtre. A toi de jouer.

En grognant, le médecin se redressa, épousseta le devant de sa veste et se dirigea vers la réception en mettant son plus beau sourire sur son visage.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. J'aurai besoin de votre aide. Vraiment. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

La jeune femme se redressa, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Elle semblait apprécier la situation.

-Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-elle dans un anglais aux consonances méditerranéennes.

-Mon ami et moi sommes des détectives britanniques. Nous cherchons un homme, la quarantaine, brun, les yeux verts, assez grand et anglais. Il serait descendu ici depuis hier.

-Oui, il est là. Il n'a pas donné de date de départ. Il est parti très tôt ce matin. Il ne faisait pas jour. Je venais juste de prendre la relève. Il a demandé un plan de la ville et puis voilà.

- Pourriez-vous nous ouvrir sa chambre ? demanda Sherlock.

La réceptionnaire se referma aussitôt. Le ton de cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. John mit un coup de pied dans la cheville de Sherlock tout en gardant son doux sourire. Il fit étinceler quelques étoiles dans ses yeux bleus.

-S'il vous plait. On ne prendra rien et on sera rapide. On doit absolument le retrouver. Vous nous seriez d'une grande aide.

-Mon patron ne sera jamais d'accord.

-Je vous en supplie. Cet homme est en danger. En nous laissant voir ses affaires, vous lui sauvez la vie.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle se laissait avoir par ça, elle était aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Bon mais vous faites très vite, ok ? Il a la chambre 207.

- Grazie mile, répondit John avec un clin d'œil. Il attrapa Sherlock et la clé et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je n'y crois pas. Tu lui as fait un rentre-dedans monstre et ça a marché. Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

- Jaloux on dirait ? rit le médecin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Sherlock grommela, poussa le docteur de l'épaule et entra. C'était une pièce au confort spartiate : il n'y avait qu'un lit une place, une table de nuit et une chaise où était posé un sac de voyage. Il ouvrit le bagage : des vêtements, quelques affaires de toilette, rien de concluant. Il fouilla encore un peu et tira une feuille A4 venant d'un notaire florentin, adressée à ses parents. Il la glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Ensuite, il rejoignit John qui tenait une carte postale, prise sur la table de nuit. Matthew y avait griffonné plusieurs noms et des adresses ainsi que des numéros de téléphone.

- Camilla Saverino, Luiggi et Maria Saverino, Cristina Saverino, Giorgio Saverino, lut-il. En gros, il cherche quelqu'un qui s'appelle Saverino. Ce nom te dit quelque chose, John ?

- Non, pas du tout. Matthew n'a jamais été très bavard sur sa jeunesse. Il disait toujours que sa vie avait commencé au moment de sa rencontre avec Moira.

Le détective prit la carte en photo. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent qui Matthew avait voulu joindre. C'était leur seule piste.

-On y va. Nous allons attendre au café en face qu'il rentre. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à le suivre ensuite.

John acquiesça. Ils sortirent de la chambre, rendirent la clé à la réceptionniste qui semblait s'être remaquillée entre temps. Le médecin eut une idée : il prit une publicité sur les meilleures pizzerias de Florence et inscrivit son numéro. Il le tendit à la jeune femme :

- Si jamais il revient, vous pourriez me prévenir s'il vous plait ?

- Oh ! Oui. Bien sûr.

- Vous êtes la meilleure. Dit John avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Sherlock soupira et tira son médecin par la main. Ils s'installèrent au café d'en face : la vue sur la porte d'entrée était limitée, John avait eu une bonne idée. Cependant, le détective ne lui dit pas, préférant bouder. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout que son docteur à lui drague cette femme même si c'était pour le bien de l'enquête et parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à appeler les premiers numéros de la liste.

Camilla Saverino l'informa que Matthew cherchait une certaine Colomba Saverino qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas sur Florence depuis longtemps. Il en apprit plus de Maria :

-Colomba est une des sœurs de mon mari. Enfin, je crois. Ils sont tellement nombreux dans cette famille et on les voit si peu que je m'y perds. On a quitté Florence après notre mariage… Ma belle-mère pourra plus vous renseigner.

La belle-mère de Maria Saverino avait perdu son mari, s'était remariée et s'appelait maintenant Cherubini. Sherlock était de plus en plus exaspéré. John caressa sa main, cherchant à le calmer. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus sa tasse de café pour l'encourager. Le détective soupira, prit son téléphone et appela :

-Pronto, Signora Cherubini ?

Dès ses premiers mots, elle s'exclama, dans un anglais approximatif :

-Quoi ? Vous aussi ?

Matthew venait juste de sortir de chez elle.

- Ecoutez, _signor_, j'ai eu 8 _bambini_ de mon mari ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les élever ! Chacun fait sa _vità_ come il veut. _Io,_ j'ai des idées sur ça. Une _ragazza_, ça doit pas aller voir les garçons avant le mariage. Sinon, _Dio_ s'en occupe ! _Non è il mio problema_ !

Et elle raccrocha. L'air stupéfait de Sherlock fit éclater de rire le blond.

-Au moins, on en sait un peu plus. Colomba a été rejetée par sa famille après une grossesse hors mariage. Il nous reste à savoir pourquoi Matthew s'intéresse à elle.

-Ca, mon cher John, n'est pas un mystère. Cet appel ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. En revanche, je voudrais bien savoir quel est l'intérêt de faire autant de miles pour quelque chose d'aussi évident.

John était étonné. Lui ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre était aussi flagrant. Il se tourna vers la vitre du bar et se leva d'un bond. Matthew venait de rentrer dans l'auberge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ca y est, l'enquête avance bien comme il le faut. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous vous attendiez à ça. **

**Rien n'est à moi, bien entendu et je remercie ma super bêta, Sevy Dyan, qui est trop forte.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à continuer… ou pas.**

**A bientôt !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Sherlock, il faut qu'on y aille. Vite !

John avait déjà remis sa veste, jetait l'addition sur la table et attendait que l'autre se lève.

-Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! On va le rater !

- Calme-toi, soldat et assois-toi, répliqua Sherlock qui sirotait son café tranquillement.

- Comment ? Mais, Sherlock ! Matthew est là. Dans l'auberge. On a fait tous ces miles pour venir le chercher ! Je ne…

La sonnerie de son portable coupa le médecin dans sa tirade. Un numéro italien. Le détective tira John par la manche, le forçant à se rasseoir. Il prit le mobile des mains de son ami et décrocha.

- Pronto ?

- Signor John ? C'est Cristina, la fille de l'hôtel. « Il » est revenu. « Il » vient de monter pour vider sa chambre. « Il » a payé cash. Que dois-je faire ?

Elle avait dit cela à voix basse, insistant sur le pronom, se prenant pour une indic ou mieux, un agent, comme dans ces séries américaines qu'on voit à la télé.

- Rien. Vous ne faites absolument rien. Restez naturelle. Juste, dites-moi comment il est habillé. Il tentait de prendre les intonations et l'accent de John. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas du tout ressemblant. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la supercherie.

- Mais, je… Il descend. Attendez.

Sherlock entendait, en bruit de fond, une conversation en anglais. Une voix grave et polie s'adressait à la réceptionniste pour la remercier et lui rendre les clés de la chambre. Il regarda John qui patientait, le genou tremblant de stress, les doigts pianotant sur la petite table en fer, attendant qu'il lui dise comment aller se passer la suite des évènements. Car John le savait, le détective avait une idée derrière la tête et en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

- John ? « Il » vient de sortir.

Le brun fit un geste à son partenaire en direction de la vitre pour qu'il puisse surveiller la rue. Il eut du mal à reconnaître Matthew, si c'était bien lui : un homme en survêtement noir et pull à capuche gris, casquette vissée sur la tête, était sur le trottoir, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il s'allumait une cigarette, ses doigts tremblaient. Il avait l'air très nerveux. Il regarda des deux côtés de la rue puis se dirigea vers le marché San Lorenzo. Sherlock avait fini sa conversation, confirmant d'un signe de tête à John que le suspect était bien celui qu'ils cherchaient.

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

- On va le filer ?! Mais pourquoi ne pas juste aller le voir ?

- Il est sur un gros coup, John. Et juste l'arrêter dans la rue ne clora pas cette affaire.

Il se retourna vers le médecin et lui prit la main.

- Aie confiance en moi.

John resserra ses doigts et entraîna le détective dans la rue. Sans jamais se lâcher, ils filèrent le fuyard jusqu'à un hôtel particulier de style renaissance, proche du palais de justice. Il disparut dans une cours intérieure. Tout le long de la course, Matthew n'avait pas arrêté de regarder derrière lui, se sentant épié, poursuivis, à juste titre. Plusieurs fois, les deux colocataires s'étaient jetés contre un porche ou derrière une poubelle afin que l'autre ne les remarque pas.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va le perdre !

Dans un haussement de sourcil mystérieux, le détective tira une feuille de sa poche et le tendit à John.

- Je l'ai pris dans sa valise tout à l'heure.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on travaille la communication…

John jeta un coup d'œil au document en soupirant : il trouva le nom des Clarkson suivit de celui d'un notaire italien. Le papier était daté de…

- 1975 ? Comment peux-tu être certain que ce Signore Graglio a encore ses bureaux dans cet immeuble ?

- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que le docteur Clarkson ne nous y mène. Entrons.

Le médecin lâcha un grognement de stupéfaction puis suivit le brun, en continuant d'essayer d'être les plus discrets possible. Il ne savait pas dans quoi son camarade de fac s'était fourré mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. A ce moment-là, il regretta de ne pas avoir pu pendre son arme.

Face à eux se dressait une immense porte ouvragée sur son côté droit, des plaques dorées, luisantes, ornées des noms de différents hommes de lois attirèrent l'œil du détective. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall silencieux. Dans un coin, derrière une immense plante, Sherlock aperçut le sac de Matthew. Il le montra à John puis lui indiqua les escaliers. Les bureaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts.

- C'est au quatrième et dernier étage.

- Et tu le sais car… ?

- Les plaques, près de la porte. Allez ! Faisons vite.

Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au dernier étage, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivés devant la porte de l'office, John tendit la main vers la poignée. Sherlock agrippa son poignet dans un geste sec.

- Ca va être dangereux, John. Fais attention s'il te plaît.

- La même chose pour toi. Mais, je connais Matthew depuis longtemps, il ne me fera rien.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais.

Sherlock s'introduit à sa suite. La salle était faiblement éclairée, on y trouvait un secrétaire, qui devait être celui de la collaboratrice du notaire, et quelques sièges pour faire patienter les clients. La lumière filtrait de dessous la porte du bureau de Graglio. Le détective fit signe à John de se taire, se dirigea vers l'office, poussa l'ouverture et entra dans l'office. Une fois à l'intérieur, rien, hormis un immense désordre : la pièce avait été fouillé avec empressement. La porte claqua. Le son d'un pistolet qu'on arme se fit entendre.

- Che cosa fate qua ?

Les deux colocataires tressaillirent. Sherlock regarda l'ancien soldat et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Matt. C'est moi.

-John ? demanda le docteur, étonné. Son bras s'était abaissé.

- Salut mon vieux.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ? Sa voix tremblait, il était tendu, des cernes marquaient son visage- On est venu chercher la Terre et le Soleil, lança Sherlock. Il tira la planète en papier mâché de sa poche et la jeta à Matthew qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

- Comment vous… ?

Il regarda un court instant la petite planète grise. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à son fils. Toutefois, il se fit triste la seconde suivante.

- Vous devez être Sherlock Holmes. John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

- Matt, ce n'est pas le moment. On est venu te chercher. Moira est super inquiète.

- Ecoute… Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé. Mes… parents…

Il buttait sur le mot comme si l'idée même d'appeler Elizabeth et Tomas Clarkson ses parents était difficile.

- Vous devez partir. Et… Donnez ceci à mes… parents s'il vous plait. C'est ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis toutes ces années.

Il tendit une feuille à John, évitant le regard de Sherlock, sentant que celui-ci en savait déjà beaucoup trop. John lut à voix haute :

« Je reconnais avoir cédé mon fils Antonio âgé de neuf mois au signor et à la signora Clarkson contre la somme d'un million de lires. Maintenant, Antonio s'appellera Matthew Clarkson.

Colomba Saverino, Firenze, le 25 avril 1975 »

Le médecin n'en revenait pas. Il se retourna vers le détective consultant qui, lui, voyait tous les morceaux du puzzle se mettre en place.

- C'est pour ce papier que tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

- Ce sale bâtard fait chanter mes… parents depuis ces trente-huit dernières années, même après leur départ d'ici. Mon… père m'a tout avoué il y a trois mois car il ne pouvait plus payer.

- Et ils auraient mieux valu qu'ils continuent.

Graglio, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, venait de rentrer dans son bureau et pointait une arme vers eux. Il était assez grand, les cheveux grisonnant et parlait un anglais parfait. Son porte-document était posé contre la porte et il tenait son pistolet à deux mains, sans trembler, dangereux.

-Toi, Clarkson. Va avec tes amis là-bas. Vous, dit-il en désignant Sherlock du menton, rendez-moi ce document ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? répliqua le détective.

- Ou sinon… Et, tirant John par le bras, pointa son arme sur sa tempe.

- Sherlock…

Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces pseudos criminels menacent de tirer sur John ? _Parce que ça marche, sombre crétin !_ Sherlock regarda son ami, pouvant lire sur son visage son inquiétude, son stress mais aussi… _Oh John ! Si normal mais tellement brillant. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais t'embrasser._ Sherlock s'avança, tendant la feuille devant lui. Lorsque le notaire s'en saisit, l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième des Fusiliers de Northumberland frappa dans les côtes avec son coude son adversaire, qui se plia sous le coup de la douleur, puis lui envoya son genou dans le visage_._ Graglio tomba à terre, sonné. Le pistolet roula aux pieds de Matthew. Sherlock, sous l'impulsion du moment, prit John dans ses bras, soulagé. Mine de rien, même si tout était allé très vite, il avait eu peur, comme à chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à lui.

- Sherlock, ça va, t'inquiète. On a connu bien pire, dit le docteur en resserrant ses bras autour de son partenaire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, dans un geste tendre. Pendant ce temps, Matthew s'était saisi du revolver et le pointait sur le notaire. La haine qui émanait de lui à cet instant était palpable. John s'écarta rapidement de Sherlock et se plaça entre son ami et l'homme à terre.

- Matt, tu n'es pas un assassin. Donne-moi ce flingue, s'il te plait.

- Il a ruiné mes… parents ! Il m'a vendu puis il a poussé ma vraie mère sur un trottoir. Elle est morte seule et droguée. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer !

- Matthew. Regarde-moi. Tu es médecin, le meilleur que je connaisse. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour ce type. On va le livrer à la police locale. Tout ira bien.

- Non. John, écarte-toi. Si tu ne le fais pas… Il y a plusieurs balles.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Pense à Moira. Pense à Sam, à ton bébé. Tu voudrais qu'ils grandissent sans toi ?

Pendant l'échange, Sherlock avait observé puis déduit. Observé le même tic qui agite la narine en cas de stress, le même pavillon de l'oreille, la même fossette au menton, les mêmes yeux… Comme Samuel. Comme un fils et son père. Il déduit.

- Matthew. Ne tirez pas. C'est votre père biologique.

De stupeur, Clarkson laissa tomber son bras. John en profita pour se saisir de lui et l'écarter du notaire qui cherchait à se lever et à s'enfuir, l'air de panique affiché sur son visage prouvant sa culpabilité. Le détective se saisit de l'arme et l'assomma. Au même moment, la secrétaire entra dans la pièce. Elle resta un moment sidérée face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Sherlock lui dit, en italien, de son sourire le plus hypocrite :

- Je pense que vous pouvez appeler la police.


End file.
